finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Demon Wall (enemy)
Demon Wall , also known as EvilWall and Demons Gate, is a recurring boss in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually depicted as a large, demonic monster encased in a giant slab of stone. Mostly set as traps in tombs and temples, Demon Walls often utilize attacks that cause Petrify and slowly move towards the player party with the intent of crushing them into the wall parallel to it, giving the player a time limit to defeat it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Demon Wall, known as EvilWall in the SNES and PlayStation translations, is the final barricade to get the final Dark Crystal in the Sealed Cave. The Wall moves slowly towards the party, using a weak physical attack. However, when it reaches the party it uses Crush, an instant death attack with a 100% success rate. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Demon Wall makes a return in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV as a boss of the Sealed Cave guarding the crystal room. It uses the same attack pattern as the previous game. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Demon Wall returns in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years as an enemy of Rydia's challenge dungeon. They appear frequently throughout the dungeon, and follows the same strategy as it does in Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy VII The Demons Gate attacks the party at the end of the Temple of the Ancients, just before the Black Materia room. Demons Gate is insanely fast, and uses very powerful attacks to attempt to quickly wipe out the party. The Demons Gate does not slowly move forward in ''Final Fantasy VII, however, it does have an attack called Demon Rush in which it charges up and comes forward to hit the entire party for heavy damage. The battle against the Demons Gate is the last time in the game where Aeris is playable. ''Final Fantasy X Surprisingly not a boss this time, an enemy highly reminiscent of the recurring Demon Wall can be found in the form of the Demonolith. These enemies are found both in the final dungeon and in the Omega Ruins. They seem to be more akin to gravestones, however they still remain similar in nature to the recurring bosses. It doesn't approach the party like Demon Walls in other games do, and it doesn't use a crushing attack, but it does have the Breath attack, and unique to its version of the attack, it can inflict Petrify on the whole party. Its normal attack can also inflict various statuses on its target. Final Fantasy X-2 This time, they're a whole classification of fiends. The Farplane and the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth are the areas in which they can be encountered. They retain the Stone Breath tactic from the previous game, as well as the status-inflicting claw swipes. Final Fantasy XII The Demon Walls are the two guardians of the Tomb of Raithwall, and are said to have Raithwall's likeness. They both slowly move towards the party, and if they reach the end of the hallway, the party gets an instant Game Over. Instead of trying to overpower the party, they try to slow the party's attacks by inflicting status effects and using their unique attack, Telega, which inflicts X-Zone on all targets in range. Final Fantasy XIV The Demon Wall is the second boss of Amdapor Keep. During the fight, the wall will knockback party members and then move forward a few meters. The fight takes place on a bridge like structure without railings, standing in the wrong position for the knockback can push a player off the bridge and thus kill him. A player killed in this manner can not be revived during the ongoing battle. Additionally, a void pitch covers the back of the hall, dealing damage to party members who stand on top of it. Four Demon walls reappear in Patch 2.5 at Amdapor Keep (Hard). The players have at least 3 minutes to defeat all the waves of enemies that appear, or they will be wiped out by the Crash Down. The game also features a "Demon Brick" minion, which is miniature demon wall pet. Players can also craft an inanimate frieze of the Demon Wall as wall-mounted furniture for player housing. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Demon Wall appears in the second half of the sidequest "The Stone With No Name" in the Ruins of Delgantua. It inflicts multiple status effects that stop movement on characters. It then uses Repel to push characters off the edge of the battlefield to their deaths. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Demon Wall appears as a boss in ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Demon Wall appears as a summon in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. When used, it protects the summoner from the decrease of his/her Bravery points, for a determined period of time. Like some summons in Dissidia Final Fantasy, Demon Wall can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically by inflicting a HP attack on the opponent or by having Bravery equal to or lower than half of its base value, where its Final Fantasy XII artwork appears, and manually, where its Final Fantasy IV artwork appears. Demon Wall's auto version can be obtained in the third stage of the Destiny Odyssey VI storyline, and its manual version can be obtained in the second stage of the Destiny Odyssey VI storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Demon Wall returns as a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. His auto version is now found in Chapter Two: Wisdom or Courage? of Scenario 013. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 30 KP. ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Demon Wall returns as a boss in ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Triple Triad (Portal App) Demon Wall from ''Final Fantasy XIV appears on a Triple Triad card. Etymology Trivia *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Honey toast of Demon Wall" whose description translates to: THAT Demon Wall in honey toast form!? Be wary of knockbacks and area attacks and defeat (consume) this Demon Wall before you run out of ground! Category:Enemies Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Summons